Días de invierno
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. Pedido. Escenas de Okita y Kagura (Adultos) viviendo juntos. ¡Espero que os guste!


_¡Muy buenas, gente! Aquí os traigo un pedido, espero que os guste y, en especial, guste a quien lo pidió, claro. Está basado en una imagen: Okita y Kagura con pijamas a juego, tumbados uno junto al otro con las piernas escondidas en un kotatsu. Ella con la cabeza en el brazo de él y babeando un poco. Él abrazándola por la cintura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Pequeño "homenaje" o como queráis llamarlo al programa japonés Tore! Hey! Say! Jump!_

Dibujó una "O" con los labios, exhaló aliento. Una nube de vaho reptó por el aire hasta desaparecer bajo la trémula luz de una farola gastada. La joven se frotó las manos con fuerza, buscando crear calor. Aún con sus guantes rojizos de hilo gordo sentía los dedos helados como estalactitas.  
La noche había caído como una avalancha de oscuridad, más negra que la virtud de una prostituta. Kagura escondió la cara en el escaso cuello de su abrigo, echando en falta haber cogido la bufanda. Cuando no pudo más, por fin, se quitó sus moñitos y dejó que los mechones de su cabello (algo ondulado, por tantas horas de recogido) cayera por su cuello y nuca. Bueno, un poco de calor sí daba. No estaba mal.

Apretó el paso, quería llegar pronto a casa, ponerse el pijama, y zambullirse en el _kotatsu_ hasta que no se pudiera distinguir dónde terminaba ella y dónde empezaba el mueble. La tripa le rugía de hambre. ¿Qué habría de cena?

Su pequeño hogar se encontraba en el segundo piso de un edificio grisáceo y propenso a las goteras, sobre una floristería familiar dirigida por el señor Yamamoto-san, hombre de calvicia incipiente y tiquismiquis, que también era su casero. Sólo hacía tres meses que vivía en ese lugar. No se encontraba lejos: Ninguno había querido alejarse demasiado de _Kabuki-cho_ , por no hablar de que ese piso había sido asaltado por la policía en una redada, y ese tipo de cosas rebajan el alquiler significativamente.

Estaba cerca. Gracias al silencio que otorgaba la noche, alcanzó a escuchar el televisor de su casero. Como siempre, tenía sintonizado ese sobreactuado canal de teletienda. Kagura llevaba un tiempo pensando que el verdadera fan de esos programas era Yamamoto-san, y no la mujer de este como él siempre procuraba puntualizar.  
Animada por la expectativa de entrar en un lugar calentito, subió los escalones de la escalera metálica y oxidada que había en un lateral del edificio de dos en dos.

Y entonces sintió una pequeña vibración bajo sus pies. Oyó que se abría una puerta, y el temblor aumentó como un súbito terremoto. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja; abrió los brazos a tiempo de que una enorme masa blanca y peluda se abalanzaba sobre ella y casi la empujase por las escaleras.

\- ¡Guau, guau!

\- ¡Sadaharu~! ¡Ah, qué calentito estás!

Kagura le abrazó, hundiendo sus manos en el pelaje cano y suave de su mascota. El animal estaba emocionado y contento.

\- ¿Quieres entrar de una vez? Se va el calor -escuchó de una irritada voz proveniente del fondo del pasillo.

Sadaharu la acompañó hasta su casa. La diferencia de temperatura era evidente, y muy agradable. Las mejillas se le fueron calentando mientras se quitaba las botas. Su perro fue derecho al salón.

\- ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto tan pronto? -preguntó ella, al aire- ¿Por fin te han despedido?

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una figura entrando el pasillo. Esta apoyó un brazo en la pared y el otro sobre la cintura, Kagura distinguió que la miraba.

\- Es gracioso que bromees sobre eso cuando mi sueldo es el único que entra en esta casa -Aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, salvo por la chaqueta, lo cual quería decir que hacía poco que había llegado.- Si _Danna_ no te va a pagar, al menos ocúpate tú de las tareas. Las lavadoras no se ponen solas.

Ella puso mala cara. Se detuvo frente a él, brazos en jarra, con una mirada tan desafiante como la suya.

\- ¿Ja? No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que lavarte los calzoncillos. ¡Lava tú mis bragas, _Sadist_!

Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- Cuando aprendas a cocinar.

\- ¡Lo dice el que no sabe freír un huevo sin quemarse con el aceite!

\- ¡Al menos sé encender los fuegos, niñata mimada!

 _GROOWWWW..._

Ambos bajaron la mirada hasta sus respectivas tripas.

\- Oye. ¿El _Gorila_ te ha dado la cena, no?

\- ... Sí. Pero mañana no podrá birlar del comedor, así que dile a la vieja esa del bar que se porte un poco esta vez.

Kagura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, cayendo como un peso muerto.

\- Aprende a cocinar -murmuró.

\- Aprende tú. - El chico la miraba desde arriba, sin inmutarse- Eres la mujer, ¿no? ¡Ay!

Ella separó el puño de su tripa.

\- Vuelve a hacer una broma así y la próxima vez golpearé más abajo.

\- Bien que lo echarás en falta, como me rompas el pajarito.

Ella levantó la cabeza al momento, indignada y preparada para dar réplica, pero él la cogió de las mejillas y la dio un beso en los labios.

\- Ni siquiera saludas -susurró cuando se separaron, observándola con un brillo sagaz en sus ojos rojos- Qué mal te he enseñado. Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas el pelo suelto?

Ella desvió la mirada. Se había puesto un poco roja.

\- Hacía frío.

\- Lógico, estamos en invierno -Okita se separó. Ella le miró mal y se dirigió al dormitorio. La siguió- Ya tienes 25 años, ¿no deberías dejar los moñitos de una vez?

\- Son cómodos, con ellos no me tengo que preocupar por el pelo. No me los quiero quitar.

Él suspiró.

\- Como tú quieras.

\- ¿Qué hay de cena?

\- Arroz con curry. Es lo que hay para comer mañana en el cuartel, así que ya te las estás arreglando para conseguir otra cosa. No quiero comer lo mismo que ceno.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario que había junto a la cómoda. Okita, mientras, se detuvo en el pasillo y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Ella se percató, frunció el ceño y fue a cerrar la puerta. Él detuvo el cierre con el brazo.

\- Eh, venga, no seas así. Ya he visto todo lo que hay que ver-repuso- ¿Qué pretendes ocultar ahora? Tampoco pido un _streptease_. Vale, vale, no te cargues la puerta. Pero yo también tengo que cambiarme. Este es tan cuarto tuyo como mío.

\- Te esperas, primero voy yo.

\- Qué más dará -insistió él- Va, te dejaré mirar un poco. Tardaré en ponerme la parte de arriba del pijama. ¿Satisfecha?

Ella soltó la puerta, Okita se le quedó mirando, sorprendido. La joven cogió su pijama de la cómoda y pasó a su lado.

\- Me vestiré en el baño -refunfuñó con el rostro en alto, orgulloso - Todo tuyo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Confieso que tiene su punto que seas tan vergonzosa, pero ya llevamos unos cuantos meses viviendo juntos. Te he visto cambiarte miles veces, idiota.

\- ¡Cállate! -gritó ella al tiempo que abría la puerta del aseo. Entró. Su voz sonó entonces algo taponada tras la puerta- No soporto cuando vas de listillo. ¡Vas a terminar durmiendo en la calle como sigas así, _Sadist_!

\- Ya, ya... - susurró él, desabrochándose el chaleco en su cuarto. Añadió para sí:- Luego me echarías en falta cuando tengas frío por la noche.

Sus pijamas eran de tela suave y cómoda. Comprados durante las rebajas de unos grandes almacenes, ninguno de los dos era tan romanticón como para cogerlos a juego, pero la oferta sólo admitía compras pares y su economía les obligaba a no pasar por alto semejante oportunidad. Okita se encaprichó de uno azul, de grandes cuadros en un tono más oscuro y con unos pantalones blancos (he te aquí lo que le gustaba), que tenían el estampado de una "S" por toda la pernera. "Superman", decía la etiqueta. "Supersádico", leía él. "Supermemo", corregía ella.

El de Kagura no llevaba ninguna letra, por suerte. Sus pantalones eran color crema, con la camisa similar a la de su pareja, pero de color rojo.

Ninguno lo decía, pero les gustaban mucho esos pijamas.

Cuando salió Kagura, ya vestida, la mirada que le dirigió al castaño casi echaba chispas. Él sacó la lengua, y se levantó ligeramente la camisa para enseñar los pectorales. Ella le enseñó el dedo.

\- ¿Has comprobado que no tenía pica-pica antes de ponértelo?

Le sacó otro dedo y respondió para sus adentros: "esta vez sí, idiota". Fue derecha a la cocina, donde encontró, en el frigorífico, los _tápers_ que les había dado Kondo para la cena. Abrió uno, y sonrió al ver la buena pinta que tenía. Casi parecía hecho por una madre. ¿Quién necesita cocinar, pensó, si tenemos cocinero gratis?

\- Hoy me he encontrado con _Danna_ -desveló Okita asomándose sobre su hombro- Hm, el curry tiene mejor aspecto de lo que esperaba. Si vieras cómo están las cocinas del Shinsengumi, no comerías esto con tantas ganas.

\- ¿Y? -La joven ignoró el último comentario- ¿Le has vuelto a picar? Porque luego se enrolla quejándose a mí.

El sádico rodeó la cintura de la chica con los brazos, apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. Sonrió. De forma siniestra.

\- Creo que aún no lo acepta.

\- No ayudó que le llamases preguntando qué marca de condones le parecía mejor. Casi me saca de mis casillas -Se sacudió- Suelta, meteré esto en el microondas.

\- Qué puedo decir, tengo su talón de Aquiles - contestó con un orgullo cruel en la voz. Como no la soltó, Kagura echó a andar (táper en mano) hasta el microondas, con él arrastrando. No parecía que le supusiera ningún esfuerzo- ¿Por qué no le invitamos a comer un día? -continuó él- Seguro que viene, si no tiene que pagar.

\- Olvídate de eso -zanjó ella- Ya sois los dos mayorcitos para un concurso de testosterona -Le propinó un codazo en el costado, consiguiendo con ello que se apartara- ¡Que me sueltes, he dicho!

Él se apartó, acariciándose la parte golpeada. Puso mala cara. Se alejó murmurando.

\- Tendría que haberme ido con la otra, al menos así tendría _donuts_ todos los días.

Por un centímetro. Por un centímetro esquivó esa patada voladora salida de la nada. Escuchó cómo se estrellaba contra la pared, abriendo un enorme boquete, y no tardó en gritar:

\- ¡PERO QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA! ESTA NO ES TU CASA, ¿SABES? ¡ESTAMOS DE ALQUILER!

Okita Sougo era el único que podía aguantar la mirada de la Yato cuando se enfurecía. De hecho, sentía muchas cosas cuando la veía así, pero ahora estaba cabreado.

\- ¡CÓMO SE NOTA QUE TÚ NO LO PAGAS!

Ella le observó desde arriba. Se cruzó de brazos. No sonrió.

\- Cállate, la culpa es tuya por hacerme enfadar. Además, -sonrió ligeramente, soberbia- ¿no conseguí el mes pasado que Yamamoto-san nos rebajara el alquiler? Si se lo digo yo, puede que incluso nos rebaje un poco más. -Fingió entonces un tono inocente y lastimero- ¡Oh, Yamamoto-san, es que tropecé cuando llevaba la cena! ¡Y el estúpido de mi novio no gana lo suficiente como para pagar nada!

Él arqueó la ceja.

\- Pero qué perra eres.

\- ¡Oh! -A la pelirroja se le cambió la cara de pronto- ¿Qué hora es? -Se volvió para mirar el reloj de pared- ¡WA! ¡Ya va a empezar! ¡Venga, venga, nos lo vamos a perder! ¡Vamos a cenar!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La melodía del programa, tan artificial y simple, a Okita le recordaba a la sintonía de los móviles antiguos. Al principio le ponía nervioso, pero había terminado acostumbrándose a ella. Kagura se la sabía de memoria, y solía tararearla de vez en cuando. El programa se llamaba "TORE! HEY! SPEAK! JUMP!", y era del tipo "hacemos pruebas a nuestros invitados y si fallan al responder, verás qué gracia". El sádico no lo encontraba especialmente desternillante, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que contaba con buenos momentos. Como todas las noches, sacaron la comida de los _táper_ y se la comieron al calor del _kotatsu_ mientras veían el programa. Sadaharu dormitaba a un lado.

\- ¡Ah, esa me la sé! -Kagura señaló la pantalla del televisor con los palillos- La respuesta es: "En la casa de mi tía". ¡Sí! ¿Lo ves? A mi estas cosas se me dan de lujo. ¡Qué tonto, mira cómo se ha puesto!

Okita se le quedó mirando. Después cerró los ojos y se acercó el bol de arroz. Sonrió.

\- ¿No es más tonto el que llama tonto a alguien?

\- ¡Calla, estoy en racha!

Okita Sougo rió para sí. Más que el programa, le resultaba divertido lo mucho que se emocionaba Kagura con cada prueba, por muy estúpida que fuera (el programa y ella, claro). Después de cenar solían dejar los platos en agua (cada mañana alternaban para fregar) y se tumbaban en el kotatsu para ver la tele. Aquí sucedían, con más asiduidad de la que ninguno querría admitir, momentos más... " _parejiles_ ". Lo habitual era que cada uno se tumbase a un lado del kotatsu, sin tocarse siquiera, como si no se interesasen por el otro, ambos a su bola.

No obstante...

Kagura se estaba durmiendo. Aquella prueba, la de las caras de la pared, era la que más le aburría de todas. Se había puesto un cojín como almohada, y ni así estaba cómoda. Con sumo disimulo, se asomó por la esquina del _kotatsu_ para ver a su pareja. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. La joven sonrió. "Qué fácil sería ahora pintarle monigotes en la cara", pensó. Mas sintió una tentación mucho más fuerte que hacer una broma. Carraspeó ligeramente. El castaño no dio muestras de haberlo oído.

La joven se movió con el sigilo de un ninja: Recogió sus piernas, se escondió dentro del _kotatsu_ , y reptó con cuidado hasta el otro lado del mueble. Se aseguró de no tocarle ni de hacer ruido. Se tumbó a su lado.

\- Mucho habías aguantado sin mí -oyó en su nuca.

Ella se tensó al instante, pero no se movió significativamente. Por suerte, no podía verle la cara, ni él podía ver la suya. Escuchó el susurro del pijama.

\- Este es el mejor sitio para ver la televisión -dijo, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

\- Claro que lo es, -contestó su novio- Incluso diría que más abajo es mejor sitio aún.

\- Pues ve tú más abajo.

\- Bah. Mi brazo por tu cintura -propuso él.

\- Hecho.

Sin más coordinación hablada, Okita extendió su brazo derecho, ella levantó un poco la cabeza y lo usó como almohada. Al mismo tiempo, Okita la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a sí.

\- Admítelo, te encanta mi figura -se burló ella.

\- Cuando admitas que te encanta la mía.

Escuchó cómo gruñía. Por un momento, el sádico pensó que no contestaría.

\- Deja de olerme el pelo, pervertido.

Poco a poco, las risas del público de TORE! HEY! SPEAK! RUN! les adormecieron. Ella babeó un poco sobre la manga azul de él, mientras que el joven, mucho más digno, se sumió en un sueño plácido, aunque se permitió la licencia de dejar la boca entreabierta.

Ninguno se separó ni un centímetro del otro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EXTRA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se levantó de la cama como un resorte, cual niña de El Exorcista.

\- ¡Veintiséis! -gritó con todas sus ganas.

Okita Sougo se revolvió a su lado. Se había desabrochado el pijama durante las... diversiones de la noche anterior y, como no lo había vuelvo a abrochar, ahora se encontraba arrugado y descolocado. Se las arregló para mirar la hora en el despertador.

\- Aún no son ni las 8. Cállate y duerme.

Pero la joven estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir. Se volvió hacia él y le empujó varias veces.

\- ¡Es mi cumpleaños, idiota! ¿No vas a decir nada?

El joven se incorporó, su cabeza colgaba muerta entre sus brazos.

\- Felicidades. Y ahora, ¿puedo dormir? Algunos tenemos que madrugar.

Ella le golpeó en el omóplato con la mano abierta.

\- ¿Así es como felicitas a tu novia?

\- Te daré lo tuyo cuando quieras, pero ahora tengo sueño.

La joven no entendió el doble sentido. Al contrario, se emocionó.

\- Oh. ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

Okita levantó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarla la cara. Finalmente, suspiró.

\- Está bien. Espera un momento.

Kagura observó expectante cómo el sádico se dirigía al armario, apartaba un par de edredones que cerca estuvieron de caérsele encima y sacaba una caja grande, fina y alargada.

\- Pero primero, -Okita se llevó al índice a los labios. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- Primero un incentivo. Un beso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Es mi cumpleaños. Hoy mi palabra es ley, así que dámelo.

\- No seas cabezota, anda -siguió señalando su boca- Sólo beso y tendrás ya lo que quieres. ¿O quieres esperar más?

Kagura hizo un mohín. Sentía tentaciones de pelear por la caja, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál sería el primer regalo del Sadist (por su cumpleaños) ahora que estaban juntos. En fin, cedería _por una vez_.

Se acercó al castaño, descalza, y se estiró ligeramente para darle un beso. Simple, sin ceremonias. No quería mal acostumbrarle.

El joven se lamió el labio inferior cuando se separaron.

\- Tienes mucho que mejorar, ¿eh?

\- ¡Calla y dámelo ya!

Le entregó el paquete. Kagura lo desenvolvió con poco cuidado (es decir, destrozando el papel) y encontró una caja color crema que no daba ninguna pista sobre lo que contenía. Lo abrió, recelosa, y sus ojos se toparon, entre mucho papel de protección, con una camiseta blanca. En la parte delantera aparecía la cara de Sadaharu (muy bien tomada la foto, tenía que admitirlo) y en el cuello, sin escote, tenía cosido una correa de cuero. Incluso tenía una argolla para la cadena. Contempló esta parte con un gruñido.

\- La camiseta me gusta, -dudó- pero esto lo voy a quitar en cuanto pueda.

\- Entonces pierde la gracia -dijo el sádico, observándola con interés- Venga, dale la vuelta.

Extrañada, Kagura obedeció y giró la camiseta. En su espalda había escrita una frase que rezaba:

"En caso de pérdida,

coger la correa

y entregar a _Sadist_ "

\- La gente siempre dice que no tenemos cosas complementarias -explicó Okita antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo de contestar.

Revolvió en la caja y sacó otra camiseta, negra en este caso. En la parte delantera se podía leer:

"Yo soy _Sadist_.

La perra es mía".


End file.
